


Come Back Down

by Temporaryism



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, detective!harry, mentions of abuse, probably porn in later chapters, rapscallion!eggsy, sorry this is a WIP idk what to tag, tailor!merlin, theres bound to be pining ive never written a fic without pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temporaryism/pseuds/Temporaryism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>How I see it is you've got two options. You can ask for a lawyer now, and we will see each other in court in a few days. Or . . . you can spend tonight in jail and maybe we can come up with a deal in the morning to satisfy us both." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I don't know wut you fink you're gonna get from me. You know I ain't never grassed anyone up. I ain't about to start neither."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I know, Eggsy. But it's your choice." Detective Hart smiled, but it was a bitter one.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What you want, then?" Eggsy could never quite figure this man out.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What I want is to never see you here again," Detective Hart answered, voice sharp. Eggsy knew the detective didn't mean it like that, but the words still stung like a slap to the cheek. "You're not a teenager anymore." Harry's tone was suddenly softer than before. "You're twenty-two now. This may be the last chance I have to offer you. Please take it, Eggsy."</i>
</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Eggsy is a troubled youth, and Harry Hart is the one who's been pulling the boy off the streets for four years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holed Up

**Author's Note:**

> "You could hide beside me, maybe for a while, and I won't tell no one your name."  
> \- Name, Goo Goo Dolls (work title source)
> 
> This really is a WIP, and it is unbeta'd and not brit picked! If you would like to brit pick for me for later chapters, contact me on my [tumblr](http://myloveasrare.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Usually I wait until I'm finished to post something, but I'm trying something new here. I'll update as frequently as I can. Feel free to come bug me at my tumblr (link above) if you're waiting for an update. I'll let you know where I'm at, and maybe you'll kick my ass into gear if I'm being slow.

There he was, locked up in interrogation room two. Again. The beat cop who had brought Eggsy in hadn't stayed. Eggsy was pretty sure he knew why, and he was fine with that. He was more than fine, actually. Eggsy was as relaxed as he would be at home, if not more so. The station was probably more of a home to Eggsy than his mum's apartment has been since Dean and his lap dog moved in. At least at the station there were people who gave enough of a damn about Eggsy to be disappointed by his choices. He wouldn't deny that he often acted out for the attention.

Eggsy heard a click come from the door handle and quickly rearranged himself into the most obnoxious position he could think of—feet on the bare table and a smirk on his lips. The door opened to reveal an older man dressed in a suit, looking grim. He carried a folder in one hand at his side. Eggsy knew it to be his own, and his smirk grew wider. The folder was almost thick enough to be proud of.

The older gentleman, Detective Hart, didn't look amused, but he did nothing to quell Eggsy's obviously good mood either. The detective approached the table and slapped the folder down before pausing to remove his jacket and drape it over the back of his chair. Detective Hart still hadn't said a word by the time he sat down and began to flip through Eggsy's folder. The man slowed his pace on what must be the newest report. Eggsy studied carefully, watching the detective for what mood he might be in or what his reaction might be to what he was reading. Eggsy didn't have to wait long; both of the detective's eyebrows shot up toward his hairline.

It wasn't often that Eggsy surprised Detective Hart, and Eggsy might have felt more proud of that if he hadn't also seen the tiredness lining the detective's eyes.

Mr. Hart closed the file with a sigh, and after a moment, he finally met Eggsy's eyes. "Auto theft, reckless driving, evading arrest. Eggsy, I hope I don't have to tell you how serious this is."

"Aww, Harry. It weren't like that. Just a bit o' fun, really."

"A bit of fun?" The detective scrubbed his forehead in agitation. "You could have been hurt. You could go to prison. Eighteen months, Eggsy. Does that sound fun to you?"

Eggsy didn't really have an answer for that, so he shrugged. He wasn't exactly sure why he wasn't freaking out more about this, actually. Maybe it hadn't hit him yet.

"How do you think your mother and sister will fare during all that time?" Harry asked.

That was a low blow. The smirk dropped from Eggsy's face, a snarl taking its place. "Don't you dare talk about me mum an' sis. Don't you fuckin' bring them into this conversation. It ain't got nuffin' to do with them."

For a minute, Eggsy thought Harry might press the issue, but he didn't. His mouth snapped shut and pressed into a firm line. They sat in silence for some time, Eggsy fuming and Harry thinking. Or whatever the fuck he was doing. Wasting time, probably.

"Robertson said you refused your phone call?"

"Who the fuck d'ya think I'd call? Dean?"

"Right, well. How I see it is you've got two options. You can ask for a lawyer now, and we will see each other in court in a few days. Or . . . you can spend tonight in jail and maybe we can come up with a deal in the morning to satisfy us both."

"I don't know wut you fink you're gonna get from me. You know I ain't never grassed anyone up. I ain't about to start neither."

"I know, Eggsy. But it's your choice." Detective Hart smiled, but it was a bitter one.

"What you want, then?" Eggsy could never quite figure this man out.

"What I want is to never see you here again," Detective Hart answered, voice sharp. Eggsy knew the detective didn't mean it like that, but the words still stung like a slap to the cheek. "You're not a teenager anymore." Harry's tone was suddenly softer than before. "You're twenty-two now. This may be the last chance I have to offer you. Please take it, Eggsy."

"Yeah," Eggsy's voice broke, but he ignored it. "Alright."

Detective Hart nodded and stood up from his chair. "I'll have Robertson come and escort you to your cell."

Eggsy didn't look up, suddenly feeling like he couldn't meet Harry's eyes, but he dipped his head to show that he had heard.

After a pause, Eggsy said, "Get some sleep for me, yeah?" He couldn't tell if the detective had heard. The door clicked shut a second later.

* * *

This wasn't Eggsy's first night spent in a jail cell. In fact, this was probably Harry's favorite punishment for Eggsy. He'd been throwing Eggsy in here every time he fucked up since the day he turned eighteen. At first, Eggsy had thought Harry—back then a regular cop—had been trying (and failing) to scare Eggsy by exposing him to "real" criminals. Harry would throw Eggsy in jail for a night any time Harry could think of an excuse to do so. If Eggsy had so much as breathed in the cop's direction, Eggsy got a free ticket to the station for the night.

But then one time, the slightly younger cop had slipped, and Eggsy knew that Harry was aware of almost everything that went on in Eggsy's so-called home. Harry knew about Dean's sketchy "business", and Harry knew that Dean was sometimes more than a little rough with Eggsy and his mum. And suddenly Eggsy realized that Harry wasn't just trying to scare him with burn outs and mumbling homeless people. Harry was trying to keep Eggsy safe, even if he could only do it one night at a time. Eggsy always wanted to ask why Harry didn't just do something if he was so worried, but then Eggsy would catch the worry in Harry's eyes or a small smile on his lips from something Eggsy had said, and the question would die on Eggsy's lips. He didn't want to change anything by acknowledging that he had caught on to Harry's plot.

But things started changing anyway, it would seem. Harry was promoted to detective a year after Eggsy had made his discovery, and Harry suddenly had less time to spend pulling Eggsy in off the street. Eggsy had to work now to get the other cops to bring him in. At least Harry was still available to give Eggsy the requisite dressing down and punishment of a one-night stay. And now Eggsy had gone just a little too far.

Eggsy shivered as he lay down on his cot, so he pulled his garish jacket tighter and tried to push the memories from his mind. Detective Hart would have a deal in the morning. Eggsy just had to sleep until then.


	2. Arrangements Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Aww, Roxy, don't worry," Eggsy teased, "I'm sure someday he'll like you enough to let you call him Harry."_
> 
> _The girl shoved Eggsy forward; she was surprisingly strong. "It's Roxanne or Ms. Morton to you."_
> 
> _"Yeah. Alright, alright. Don't get yer knickers all twisted." Eggsy couldn't say for sure, but it seemed like Roxanne kept an unnecessarily strong grip on his arm the entire way to the interview room. Eggsy told her she didn't need to be so rough. It wasn't like he was gonna try to make a break for it. She said nothing in response, but the next corner they turned, Eggsy was steered a little too close to the wall, and he clipped his shoulder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 already omg! hope you all like it. :)

Eggsy was awoken by the clanging sound of metal on metal. He groaned and rolled over. Just a few more minutes.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey." The sing-song voice was pitched higher than Eggsy expected. He cracked his eyes open to get a look at his tormentor. She was petite, had mousy-brown hair, and dressed more posh than anyone Eggsy knew personally. She was also smiling brighter than anyone had a right to when waking up detainees.

"Is that supposed to be a joke about me name or sumfin'?"

The girl adopted a look of offense, but it was cruelly mocking. "I would never."

Eggsy snorted in disbelief.

"Seriously though, get your arse out of bed. Detective Hart is waiting for you."

A flash of something hot ran through Eggsy at the sound of Harry's name coming from this girl's lips. He'd never seen her around before, and her presence (not the fact that she apparently knew Harry, definitely not) was dragging out all sorts of irrational thoughts in Eggsy's mind. Like, why was Harry too busy to get Eggsy himself? "The fuck are you?"

The girl completely disregarded Eggsy's profanity and rude tone. "Roxanne."

"Roxanne?" Eggsy adopted his most posh voice. "Sounds a bit formal for a young lady."

"You can refer to me as Ms. Morton, then," Roxanne retorted. "Now, get up."

"Meh. Why don't Harry come get me?"

"He's busy." Roxanne didn't look amused anymore. Good.

"I mean what are you? The secretary? Shouldn't they be sendin' real cops to do this sort o' thing?"

Roxanne looked right pissed at this point. "What the fuck does that mean? Since I'm a _lady_ , I can't be a real cop? I'm Detective Hart's protégé. And if you don't watch it," she continued dangerously, "you might just trip and break a leg or two on your way to the interrogation room." Her low, threatening voice made Eggsy shudder a little. The girl may be tiny, but there was no telling what she could actually do. Maybe it was time to ease up a bit

"Hey, I didn't mean nuffin' by it. Sorry, Ms . . ."

"Morton."

"Yeah, Ms. Morton." Eggsy shuffled off his cot and approached the bars of his cell cautiously. "Take me to Harry?"

"You mean Detective Hart."

"Yes, obviously that is the Harry I was talking about."

Roxanne pulled out cuffs and keys to the cell. As she clasped the cuffs on Eggsy's wrists, she said, "You shouldn't call him by his first name."

"Why not? He's my bruv." Eggsy smirked.

"It's disrespectful, and he's an officer. Not your _bruv_.”

"Aww, Roxy, don't worry," Eggsy teased, "I'm sure someday he'll like you enough to let you call him Harry."

The girl shoved Eggsy forward; she was surprisingly strong. "It's Roxanne or Ms. Morton to you."

"Yeah. Alright, alright. Don't get yer knickers all twisted." Eggsy couldn't say for sure, but it seemed like Roxanne kept an unnecessarily strong grip on his arm the entire way to the interview room. Eggsy told her she didn't need to be so rough. It wasn't like he was gonna try to make a break for it. She said nothing in response, but the next corner they turned, Eggsy was steered a little too close to the wall, and he clipped his shoulder.

Harry was already waiting for them when they got to the right room. Eggsy couldn't tell if there was more light in the room or if he was just more awake this morning, but he noticed some things that he hadn't seen last night. Harry's hair looked a bit grayer than Eggsy remembered, and Harry's five-o'clock shadow was more of a scraggly beginning of a beard than stubble right now. Eggsy could remember when Harry made the effort to be clean shaven every day.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you, Ms. Morton."

"She said I was lovely, actually," Eggsy said cheekily. Roxanne pushed him down into the chair opposite Harry.

"Yeah, a real peach. Need anything else, Detective Hart?"

"That's quite alright," Harry answered. "Thank you."

Eggsy and Harry sat in silence after Roxanne left, Harry writing something out. It was too far away for Eggsy to read, but he tried anyway. At least, until Harry interrupted him.

"I assume you haven't eaten recently." The detective spoke without looking up. "Would you like anything?"

"'m fine." Eggsy shrugged even though Harry wouldn't see it. "Is that the deal you've got there?"

"Yes. Well, it's the proposal I'm going to make to the court."

"Oi! You said-"

"I know what I said, Eggsy, and I still stand by it. But there is no way to avoid going to court over this. There will be a preliminary hearing first, and I'll propose our deal then. If it's approved, then that's that. You'll sign saying that you agree to all the terms, and the case will close. All you have to do then is carry out your end of the bargain. Everything will work out."

"And what is my end?"

"Rehab."

"Rehab?" Eggsy repeated angrily. "You know I ain't no-"

"You really need to stop jumping to conclusions. Behavioral rehab. It has nothing to do with drugs."

"What is it then?"

"It's a program, specifically developed by me for you in this case, to develop your _useful_ skills and your work ethic so that you can leave your path of petty crime and start contributing to society."

"Ah, so Imma be pickin' up garbage on the side o' the road or sumfin'? Sounds a lot like prison to me."

"No, Eggsy." Harry sounded beyond exasperated. "You will be helping me here at the station and a friend of mine who owns a tailor shop on Savile Row."

"A tailor shop."

"Yes. To earn wages and pay for the damages you caused. You still have to make up for that."

"Fuck that. Rottweiler deserved wha' he got."

"In some twisted way, you might be right. But you still have to pay for the repairs to his car. Not to mention the cop car and the dumpster that needs to be replaced."

Eggsy huffed. "That it, then? If I do all that, I don't go to prison?"

"Essentially. There are a few, small details, but," Harry waved the particulars off with a gesture of his hand. "As long as this is approved, you shouldn't go to prison."

"Thank fuck. You're a lifesaver, Harry. Really."

Detective Hart lifted the corner of his lips into a small smile. Eggsy would like to think of the look as fond. "Indeed, Eggsy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry! Eggsy and Roxy become best friends later; they just got off on the wrong foot. come talk to me at [my tumblr](http://myloveasrare.tumblr.com)


	3. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Just when he thought he might pass out, his eyes snagged on the one person he knew best in the entire building._
> 
> _Harry._
> 
> _Eyes—a warm, honey brown even though he couldn't really tell from this distance—focused on him alone, followed his path from the door to his seat, and somehow forced air into his lungs. The room suddenly felt five degrees cooler, and Eggsy miraculously made it to his seat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should warn all of you that this chapter is neither lighthearted nor action packed. But it is important! It's the gateway between the introduction and the main part of the story, and it brings up (what I feel are) a few major plot points. I doubt very few chapters after this will be as serious as this one.
> 
> aNyWaY . . .
> 
> Enjoy!

After several minutes of trying not to feel or look nervous, Eggsy wondered if the mild panic in his eyes and slight sheen of sweat on his forehead made him look more or less guilty. Not that it really mattered. They were skipping right over determining Eggsy's complicity in the crimes committed and careening right into deciding upon a punishment. Granted, if things didn't go the way Eggsy hoped they would, the trial would very likely be ten times more drawn out and painful than it already was. If the proposal wasn't approved, he would come back for round after round, all the while knowing that his one and only hope had already been dismantled.

But Eggsy was getting ahead of himself. The trial hadn't started yet. They hadn't even opened the heavy, wooden, double doors yet. Eggsy was in a holding room, separate from everyone else. He wasn't even allowed to see Harry—and wouldn't see him until the trial began. The only familiar face Eggsy had seen since his arrival had been Roxanne's. She was posted outside of Eggsy's door, and she had scowled at him on his way in. Like he needed to feel anymore intimidated than he felt already.

Trying to quell another bout of desperation, Eggsy sucked in a big breath and blew it out hard through his nose. He had spent hours since he last talked to Detective Hard doubting the plan the man had come up with. Harry seemed so confident everything would be fine. Eggsy wasn't so sure anymore. This wasn't his first offense; the judge might not feel any sympathy for him. Or maybe the judge will think Harry is too soft on Eggsy.

Eggsy chided himself. _Not possible_. If anything, no one else was harder on Eggsy than Detective Hart was. _But then_. . . Harry was really sticking his neck out this time. Eggsy just hoped Harry wouldn't regret it.

A court official interrupted Eggsy's internal monologue, curtly informing him that he was to enter the courtroom now. Eggsy stood and allowed himself to be directed where to go.

Entering the courtroom was like breaking through a sound barrier. No one spoke as Eggsy to the long, excruciating walk to his place in the room, but people were shuffling, breathing. A cough or two echoed through the space. Eggsy felt overwhelmed. He didn't stop moving, but his head swam and his feet grew heavy. Just when he thought he might pass out, his eyes snagged on the one person he knew best in the entire building.

Harry.

Eyes—a warm, honey brown even though Eggsy couldn't really tell from this distance—focused on him alone, followed his path from the door to his seat, and somehow forced air into his lungs. The room suddenly felt five degrees cooler, and Eggsy miraculously made it to his seat.

The proceedings were a blur after that. Eggsy listened to everything, but if someone were to ask him to, Eggsy wouldn't have been able to repeat what was said. Thankfully, no one did.

After some time, Detective Harry Hart was called, and hopelessly, Eggsy's focus was centered once more.

"Detective Hart, as Mr. Anderson has brought to our attention, you have submitted a proposal for corrective action to be taken in this case regarding the defendant, Mr. Gary Unwin. Yes?"

"Yes. I believe a copy of the proposal was included in the file."

The judge smiled and nodded briefly. He looked bored. "Yes, detective. I have read it. I would just like to know why."

"Ah, well." Harry paused; he seemed to be collecting his thoughts. Eggsy's heart rate increased as each second ticked by until Harry spoke again. "To be blunt, I saw an opportunity, your Honour. Throughout the most recent years of my service, I've had several encounters with the young man on trial, and while his criminal acts have multiplied in number and perhaps increased in gravity over time, Mr. Unwin has yet to show me that he is interested in any serious crime. The most recent event has been the only one to even merit a trial and consideration of this magnitude. As such, I felt we were at a crossroads, of sorts. Given the less-than-ideal environment Mr. Unwin was raised in, I felt it might be advantageous to direct him away from a life spent in and out of prison and toward a more productive future—one that I'm not sure he even knows exists."

"To summarize then, Detective Hart, you feel that Mr. Unwin has the potential to improve himself and leave behind all his past behavior?"

"Correct, your Honour."

"And are you prepared for the possibility that this may not work?"

Eggsy swallowed the judge's words bitterly. He didn't want to think about Harry designing precautions in case Eggsy failed him. Eggsy may not have given Harry much hope before, but there must have been something that Harry saw in him. Eggsy wouldn't break what little trust there was between them. Surely the detective knew that?

"I am prepared. Mr. Unwin will be residing with me during this time—" Eggsy's head snapped toward Harry's voice. _He couldn't mean_? "—but any transgressions during his rehabilitation will result in a transfer to a cell at station. Any second offenses or more serious criminal acts will result in the application of the usual punishment, eighteen months in prison."

Eggsy's mind was swirling. So these were the details Harry had felt were too minor to mention?

"I also see that you have included in your proposal the utilization of a GPS tracker, which will be worn by Mr. Unwin at all times throughout the rehabilitation?"

"Correct."

"Excellent, Detective Hart. This is a thorough proposal. I suspect after a brief deliberation we will come to a favorable conclusion. I just have one more question. I doubt it will have much effect on the outcome today, but please answer honestly. Does this proposal stem at all from feelings of guilt or favor regarding Gary Unwin's late father, Mr. Lee Unwin?"

Eggsy was not prepared to hear that. All the breath Harry had granted Harry at the beginning of the session was stolen from him again. He never knew Harry had known Eggsy's father.

"I suppose, your Honour," Harry started, speaking haltingly, "in some part, yes." The detective took a deep breath. "While I only knew Lee Unwin briefly, what time I had with him did impress on me a feeling of camaraderie and gratitude. After his death and upon meeting his son, I may have subconsciously taken it upon myself to watch out for his family in what little ways I can."

"Thank you, detective. We will now break to deliberate and reconvene in half an hour. Meeting Adjourned."


	4. Agitate Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Roxanne pulled out her cuffs eagerly. “I’m shocked.”_
> 
> _”Really?” Eggsy didn't care._
> 
> _”Really. Shouldn't you be goading me? Crowing about your victory? You got off practically scot-free.”_
> 
> _Eggsy shrugged. “Still a punishment, innit?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the impending angst. I tried to keep it as brief as possible. I know this chapter (and the next) are a little on the short side. I hope you'll forgive me since I'm giving you two at once :)

Eggsy was isolated in the spare room again after the hearing, the announcement of the ruling still echoing in his ears. He didn’t wait long before someone came to collect him. That someone was Roxanne. Of course.

”Alright, Eggsy. Hands out. Gotta cuff you one last time.”

”I thought I was gettin’ some sorta tracker, yeah?”

”That comes later. We don’t generally keep those around the courthouse.” Roxanne’s spoke as if this were common knowledge. It made Eggsy bristle, but he brushed off the feeling and thrust out his hands.

Roxanne pulled out her cuffs eagerly. “I’m shocked.”

”Really?” Eggsy didn’t care.

”Really. Shouldn’t you be goading me? Crowing about your victory? You got off practically scot-free.”

Eggsy shrugged. “Still a punishment, innit?”

”I suppose.” Roxanne looked suspicious, but she didn’t press the issue.

* * *

”I think it’s about time we got rid of those handcuffs. Don’t you, Eggsy?”

Eggsy felt something flutter in his chest, but he quickly quashed the feeling, clenching his fists so tight that his fingernails bit into skin. He hated that he had to remind himself to be angry with Harry. The detective may have done Eggsy a huge fucking favor, but that didn’t change the fact that Harry had withheld important information.

”Eggsy?”

Eggsy turned to finally face Harry. “Yeah?”

Harry lifted his hand, clutching a clunky, black device with blinking lights. “Once we get this on, we can remove the cuffs. You’ll be able to move around freely. Well, mostly freely. You’ll be restricted to certain—”

”That the tracker then?”

”Yes, Eggsy.”

Eggsy nodded, but made no move to make things easier for Harry. Eggsy did nothing at all actually. He stood there and waited.

”Well, ah. . . it goes around your ankle, and I’m afraid I have to put it on. You can’t put it on yourself. So, if you could, please.” Harry motioned toward a chair in the room, inviting Eggsy to sit.

Eggsy started toward the chair, then stopped. “I don’t remember anyfing about a tracker, Harry. You didn’t mention it when we met before.”

”I apologize if I left that out.” Harry seemed sincere, but he didn’t look much like he regretted what he had done. “I perhaps assumed you understood we would need a way of keeping track of all of your activities.”

”Yeah, must’ve slipped me mind. I guess I was just finkin’ that the point of this whole deal was for me to keep my freedom.”

”No, Eggsy.”

”No?”

”No.” Detective Hart’s resounding reply was harsh. Eggsy nearly flinched. “The point, Eggsy, was to keep you from going to prison. And that is exactly what I have done. Obviously there are a few concessions you need to make. This is one of them. A tracker or prison, Eggsy. You choose.”

Eggsy huffed a laugh. _Fuck_. “And what about me family?”

”What about them?”

”Me mum an’ sis. You asked how they’d do without me for eighteen months, an’ I fink you an’ I both know they wouldn’t do well. So I don’t understand why now I’m findin’ out I don’t get to see them.”

”I don’t have a clue what the fuck you’re talking about, Eggsy. I’m not going to stop you from seeing your family.” Eggsy could see Harry starting to lose his own temper. It looked like a vein on his forehead was throbbing.

”Oh. Fantastic, bruv. Really. You’ll allow me visits.” Eggsy shook his head in disbelief. “Tell me how I’m supposed to defend them from Dean. Tell me exactly how I’m supposed to keep ‘im from beatin the shite outta me mum when I’m spendin’ all my fuckin’ nights locked up wif you!”

”I can’t allow you to stay there, Eggsy,” Harry answered, shaking the fist holding the tracker. “We both know what Dean gets up to. I know about the habits you’ve picked up from him. If I let you stay there then none of this means anything. You’ll be dragged right back down again.” Harry took a breath. He might have gone on more, but Eggsy didn’t give him the chance.

”If you know so fuckin’ much about what he gets up to, then why don’t ya do sumfin’ about it?”

The anger on Harry’s face was swiftly replaced with disappointment. “Can’t you see I’ve done everything I can, Eggsy? Can’t you see that I’ve spent the last four years trying to do something about it. I respected your father, and I—”

”Oh!” The feelings of guilt that had started to creep into Eggsy’s mind evaporated. He’d almost forgotten this. “That’s another thing! Since when did you know me dad? All these years and you never said a thing. Not a fuckin’ word.”

”What did you expect me to say? That I knew the kind of man your father was? That I think he would be bitterly disappointed by the choices you’ve made? Or do you suppose I should have told you that he would be proud to see you get your arse dragged to the station nearly every month by his old partner?”

Disgust filled Eggsy;he was shaking with it. He couldn’t tell whether he was more angry with Harry or himself. “You can’t talk to me like that,” Eggsy spat back.

”Fuck it.” The outburst made Eggsy take a step back. “I’ll have Ms. Morton put on the tracker, and I’ll collect you when it’s time to leave. I trust you will have calmed yourself by the time I’m finished filing your paperwork.”

”Harry—” Eggsy wasn’t even sure what he had left to say, but it didn’t matter. Harry didn't wait to hear.


	5. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Roxanne’s grip was as punishing as ever, and Eggsy nearly slid off his chair as she pulled his leg toward her. “Bloody hell.”_
> 
> _“You’re an arse, you know?”_
> 
> _“You know nuffin’ about me.”_
> 
> _“Cut the shite, Eggsy. I may not know you, but I know Detective Hart. And I know that no one—not one soul—breaks him quite like you do.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all need to know that I will take each and every opportunity to make a pun off of Eggsy's name in this fic. Enjoy :D

Roxanne did manage to put the GPS tracker on Eggsy’s ankle. Not that Eggsy put up much of a fight. The young detective-in-training entered the holding area with a blank expression. She looked slightly terrifying, so Eggsy kept his mouth shut. He sat in the chair and obediently offered his leg.

Roxanne’s grip was as punishing as ever, and Eggsy nearly slid off his chair as she pulled his leg toward her. “Bloody hell.”

“You’re an arse, you know?”

“You know nuffin’ about me.”

“Cut the shite, Eggsy.” Roxanne locked the tracker on his ankle but didn’t release her hold. “I may not know you, but I know Detective Hart. And I know that no one—not one soul—breaks him quite like you do. You should be ashamed of yourself. I don’t care what kind of shite hand you’ve been dealt in life; you don’t bite the hand that feeds you.” By the time Roxanne was finished, her chest was heaving and her eyes were glittering.

”I don’t know what the fuck that means.”

”You’re not stupid. He’s done so much for you. Do you really think this is the way to repay him?”

Eggsy huffed. He didn’t really want to hear this right now.

”I don’t care what you think he’s done, either. He makes mistakes; he’s human. But he’s already forgiven everything you’ve done.”

Eggsy remained silent. He was still too angry to admit she might be right.

* * *

By the time Harry came round, Eggsy was bored and lonely. He hadn’t had a proper conversation with anyone since Roxanne had stopped by to chew him out, and that was hours ago. It only took Eggsy about thirty minutes after that to admit to himself that he may have overreacted. It took about an hour for all of the anger to burn out of him and leave him restless.

Eggsy awaited Harry eagerly, trying not to feel like a cowed puppy awaiting his master. When Harry finally did come, Eggsy could see he was exhausted. Not for the first time, Eggsy noted how much older the man was looking lately. Guilt gnawed at Eggsy. He wanted to apologize but didn’t know how to start.

”It’s time to go,” was all Harry said before he turned and left the room. Eggsy followed Harry out of the station, and for the first time that day, Eggsy felt the enormous weight on his chest lift a little. Despite the device locked to his ankle and the minder at his side, Eggsy felt huge relief as it finally hit him. He wasn’t going to prison.

They were in the middle of the parking lot now, but no one was around. Eggsy supposed this was as good a time as any.

”Harry?”

Harry hmm’d to show he was listening.

”I’m sorry.”

Harry stopped abruptly. Eggsy nearly crashed into the detective.

”I beg your pardon?”

Eggsy smiled. Harry could just be so. . . Harry, sometimes. “I said, I’m sorry.”

”Oh.” They must have already reached Harry’s car, because Harry simply turned and unlocked the nearest door. Eggsy scrambled to get to the passenger side and climbed in.

Harry backed out of his parking spot and started to drive out of the lot. Eggsy waited for Harry to say something more, but it soon became apparent that Harry had nothing else to say.

”Is that it? I apologized, and all I get is an ‘Oh’?”

Harry opened his mouth, then shut it again soon after. Was he at a loss for words?

Minutes later, Harry did speak. “I believe I owe you an apology, Eggsy.”

”No, Harry. I underst—”

”Please do shut up, Eggsy. For once in your life, just listen.” Eggsy did as he was told. “You were right. I should have told you the details of the agreement. I was worried you would react badly. That was true, but my own hesitation to tell you the truth probably exacerbated the issue. As for you father. . . I have no excuse. I assumed you knew, considering he was an officer in the same area. I mean, I was the one who—” Harry cut himself off. “Anyways.”

”No, please,” Eggsy pleaded. “Continue. You were the one who what?”

Harry’s gaze flicked to Eggsy’s face for a moment before Harry turned his attention back to the road. 

”I was the one who told your mother the news of your father’s death. You were there, sitting on the carpet. I believe you were playing with a snow globe.” Harry sounded almost wistful. “I gave you a medal. Do you still have it? It looks—”

”Yeah.” Eggsy reached up and touched the medal where it lay on his chest beneath his shirt. “I wear it every day. I didn’t know that was you.”

”It was, and I assumed you knew but didn’t want to talk about it. So I never mentioned him around you. I was careful not to.”

Eggsy’s throat suddenly felt tight. _Fuck. He was really an arse, wasn’t he?_

”Fanks,” Eggsy croaked. “You really didn’t have to apologize, though.”

”I think I did.”

Eggsy made a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh. Hopeless. “I guess we’ll jus’ have to disagree on that then, bruv.”

”I suppose so.” Harry smiled. It made him look years younger. “I’m not your bruv, though.”

”Right, sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic fluff is up next! hope you're all ready.


	6. New Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eggsy tried to sip his tea rather than gulp it nervously. Harry seemed lost in thought about something, and Eggsy couldn't help but feel out of place in this informal setting with this man. It might have been better if they were talking—if Eggsy had anything to think about that wasn't how very relaxed Harry seemed in his own home. Eggsy found himself thinking about what it would be like to be there under different circumstances that didn't involve a court order or a physical reminder strapped to Eggsy's ankle of the deep shite he had found himself in. Because thoughts like that were dangerous. They only taunted Eggsy with things he couldn't have and shouldn't want._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE DOMESTIC FLUFF. it's brief but it's there. and there should be more to come in later chapters?
> 
> anyway~ I wanted to say thanks to everyone who's left comments and kudos. you're all lovely and I enjoy talking to you guys :D I also really appreciate any feedback you can give, so thanks bunches and smooches from me!! (or a friendly hug idk whatever u like). as always, feel free to come chat with me on [my tumblr](http://myloveasrare.tumblr.com)!

"I hope you don't mind, but it's rather late, and I thought we might wait until tomorrow to gather anything you might need from your home." Harry waited until they were already parked outside of his home to inform Eggsy of this, which made the entire comment somewhat pointless. Eggsy supposed he could kick up a fuss and Harry would probably take him to his flat now. But it had been such a long day already. Eggsy wasn't up to facing Dean tonight.

"Yeah, alright."

Harry got out of the car, and Eggsy followed suit but at a much slower pace. He was looking around at Harry's neighborhood, surprised to see that it was much more than just slightly nicer than where Eggsy lived. Harry waited patiently for Eggsy to reach the door and go inside. He didn't mock Eggsy for his silence and awe. Eggsy found himself strangely grateful for that.

The inside of the home was even better, unfairly enough. Harry seemed to maintain military levels of cleanliness, and Eggsy was concerned that if he touched something, he would unbalance the entire order. "Should I take off me shoes?"

"If you would like." Harry didn't sound concerned. "The guest bedroom is upstairs, if you would like to see."

"Sure."

Dark, rich tones covered nearly every inch of the interior. The overall theme of the home was achingly traditional, but Eggsy sort of liked it. Everything was so different from what he was used to. When they reached the guest bedroom, Eggsy saw that it was much the same as the rest of the home. The four-poster bed was the lightest thing in the room, as it was covered with cream-colored blankets and pillows. It looked heavenly.

"Good enough?" Harry inquired.

"'s wicked." Eggsy flashed the man a smile.

"Well, it's yours then. Do you need any sleep clothes?"

"Nah," Eggsy responded immediately, without thinking. He slept nude most nights. Not that he would tell Harry that. He might keep his pants on while he was spending his nights here. Out of respect.

"The bathroom is just down the hall to your right. My bedroom is a little farther down on the opposite side, should you need anything."

"Great, uh." _Why was this suddenly awkward_? "Goodnight? I guess."

"Sleep well, Eggsy."

* * *

Eggsy woke up slowly. On some level he knew he was conscious, but he wasn't really thinking. He was just floating, resting on something soft, clean, and warm. It wasn't a feeling Eggsy was used to, and now he wasn't quite sure why he didn't wake up like this every morning. And that was when Eggsy realized there was no baby crying, waiting for Eggsy to drag his arse out of bed to take care of her because no one else would. This bed Eggsy was sleeping in wasn't his own.

Eggsy didn't exactly panic, but his heart was beating full speed ahead. If he had been teetering on the edge of consciousness before, Eggsy was entirely alert and awake now.

Eggsy opened his eyes. He was surrounded by light. There was no heavy blanket draped over the window to block the sun, and the sheets on the bed were blindingly white instead of dingy blue. Eggsy remembered by now what had happened and where he was. Even if he hadn't remembered the night before, Eggsy could have probably guessed whose house he was in. It had seemed bizarre to him last night that this elegant and well-kept home belonged to Harry, but Eggsy couldn't really picture the detective living anywhere else. This home just just seemed to fit, now that Eggsy thought about it.

He sighed and looked around the room, trying to spot the time if he could. An alarm clock on the bedside table read 9:28. Not too late in the morning, but Eggsy would bet Harry was probably already awake and had been for hours.

Now that he was calmed again, Eggsy didn't want to get out of bed. But he didn't want to wait so long that Harry came looking for him either. Eggsy kicked off the blankets and looked down at himself. He wore only his pants and of course, the tracker. The device was huge and awkward; Eggsy wondered how he'd slept comfortably all night with it on.

Eggsy had nothing to wear but his clothes from the day before. The thought of putting them back on was unpleasant, but he didn't really have any other options. Eggsy pulled on his polo shirt and struggled with getting his his jeans over the tracker. He swore it hadn't been that hard to take his jeans off last night.

Unsure where Harry might be, Eggsy poked his head out of his room and tried to see if he could spot the man in his bedroom. All the doors were closed, however, so Eggsy turned toward the staircase. On the first floor, Eggsy veered right and sought out the kitchen. He ended up in a few wrong rooms, but once he got close, he could hear sounds of someone puttering around. Detective Hart was at the sink, washing what must have been his dishes from breakfast. He hadn't noticed Eggsy yet, so Eggsy cleared his throat to alert the man of his presence. Harry turned then, surprise settled over his features. The slight tension in Harry's shoulders eased, however, when he spotted Eggsy.

"Ah," Harry smiled. "Morning, Eggsy."

"Mornin'."

"Breakfast?" Harry offered.

"Yeah, 'm starvin'."

Harry set to work quickly and efficiently. He popped bread into a toaster and rooted around for some things in the fridge. Once he had everything cooking, Harry prepared a cup of tea for Eggsy and invited him to sit down together at a small table. Eggsy tried to sip his tea rather than gulp it nervously. Harry seemed lost in thought about something, and Eggsy couldn't help but feel out of place in this informal setting with this man. It might have been better if they were talking—if Eggsy had anything to think about that wasn't how very relaxed Harry seemed in his own home. Eggsy found himself thinking about what it would be like to be there under different circumstances that didn't involve a court order or a physical reminder strapped to Eggsy's ankle of the deep shite he had found himself in. Because thoughts like that were dangerous. They only taunted Eggsy with things he couldn't have and shouldn't want.

Harry eventually looked up and over at Eggsy, pulling the boy out of his thoughts. "Since it's Sunday and I don't go into the station until tomorrow, we will focus on getting you settled today."

"Alright."

Harry motioned Eggsy to wait a minute and went to tend to the food. Moments later, he brought over a plate with toast, sausage, and beans and set it before Eggsy. The boy wanted to dig in with enthusiasm, but he restrained himself; Harry probably didn't appreciate people who inhaled their food or talked with full mouths.

"I think the first thing we'll do is gather things from your home, if you think this morning would be an appropriate time to stop by."

"Yeah, sounds fine." After a moment, Eggsy added, "Dean should be outta the house by the time we show up, I fink."

"And if he's not?"

"Not sure. It'll be fine, yeah? Probably won't even say nuffin' to me. He don't care wha' I get up to, really."

Harry pressed his lips into a firm, thin line and said nothing.


	7. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Tell me the real reason you won't let me go in alone!"_
> 
> _"Because if. . . if Dean really is there, I don't want there to be any trouble."_
> 
> _"An' what if he is there? How d'ya fink Dean will react to me bringin' in a cop? Fink that'll go over well? Especially when you're unarmed and protected by nuffin' more'n a—a grandpa jumper!"_
> 
> _"This isn't a_ grandpa jumper _," Harry insisted, offended._
> 
> _"This is fuckin' ridiculous, bruv. Jus' lemme go in. I'll be real fast, okay?"_
> 
> _"Fine. But if you're not back in fifteen minutes, I'm coming in."_
> 
> _"Fine."_
> 
> _"Good." Harry gestured sarcastically for Eggsy to go ahead. Real mature for a man in his forties. "And I'm not yo—"_
> 
> _"Not your bruv. Yeah. I get it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated finally! wahooo! So I saw this idea going around that Eggsy's sister should be named Ryan, after the brother from the comics. And I decided to use it. Idk who came up with it, but credits to them for the idea. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I really couldn't find anywhere to cut it or anything, so I hope you all don't mind.
> 
> Have fun reading! ;)

"Maybe you should wait out here."

Harry paused and stared at Eggsy disbelievingly. His hand hung suspended in midair, caught in the act of unbuckling his seatbelt when Eggsy spoke. The whole look might've been comical if it weren't the fact that Harry's decidedly serious stare was directed at Eggsy at that moment. "What," Harry asked, tone flat. Eggsy had never heard the man sound more off-kilter than he did then.

"I jus' fink, ya know, if Dean's around, maybe it'd be best if you stayed here."

"No, I don't know," Harry snapped. He sounded a bit childish, in Eggsy's opinion. "I can't let you go in there alone."

"Yeah, you can," Eggsy tried. "'s fine. I've gone in all by myself plenty of times before. I'll be in an' out an' done before you can blink, yeah?"

"Absolutely not." Eggsy rolled his eyes and flopped back into the passenger's seat. "I'm not allowed to let you go anywhere alone."

_What a load of shite_. "Fuck that. You didn't spend even half the day with me yesterday at the station. You certainly didn't sleep in the same room as me las' night."

Harry's eyes widened. "I don't see how that's—"

"You don' follow me when I go to the bathroom neither. You've let me out of your sight plenty of times, and we haven't even been doin' this for twenty-four hours yet." Eggsy pulled his leg up so his foot was resting on his seat and shifted the cuff of his jeans, revealing his tracker. "Tha's what this is for, ain't it? There's no way you can watch me all the time, so you tagged me. You got nuffin' to worry about."

"That's not true." Eggsy threw his hands up. This man was impossible. "That tracker is to be used in the event that you run away, which you might very well do if I let you out unsupervised in a place you are very familiar with."

"I ain't gonna run, Harry. You know that."

"No, I don't know that."

"Yeah, you bloody do!" Eggsy groaned. "I agreed to this didn't I? I'm not gonna risk bein' sent to prison. You fuckin' know that. So tell me the real reason you won't let me go in alone!" 

"Because if. . . if Dean really is there, I don't want there to be any trouble."

"An' what if he is there? How d'ya fink Dean will react to me bringin' in a cop? Fink that'll go over well? Especially when you're unarmed and protected by nuffin' more'n a—a grandpa jumper!"

"This isn't a _grandpa jumper_ ," Harry insisted, offended.

"This is fuckin' ridiculous, bruv. Jus' lemme go in. I'll be real fast, okay? Dean probably won' even be in."

Harry took a deep breath. Eggsy could practically see the man taking a mental step back. Finally he relented. "Fine. But if you're not back in fifteen minutes, I'm coming in."

"Fine."

"Great." Harry gestured sarcastically for Eggsy to go ahead. Real mature for a man in his forties. "And I'm not yo—"

"Not your bruv. Yeah. I get it."

Eggsy almost couldn't believe he managed to get Harry to stay behind. As Eggsy climbed the stairs to the flat, he tried to remind himself that his decision was for the best. For Eggsy to show up out of the blue after being gone a couple of nights might not be that odd. But if he should up alongside a detective. . . things would probably go south faster than Eggsy could blink. And yet, a part of Eggsy wished he hadn't said anything and that Harry were here with him now. Fuck it all, but the detective was something of a security blanket to Eggsy. He just always felt safer with Harry around.

Reaching the door, Eggsy shook himself. This really was the best way. Dean probably wasn't there and bringing in Harry would just freak his mom out if she was home. Eggsy self-consciously pulled down the leg of his jeans with his other foot. God, he hoped his mum wasn't around. He'd rather ring her later and tell her he was alright than face her now. Of course, Eggsy was never that lucky.

Babbling noises of a happy child still unable to talk greeted Eggsy as he opened the door. "Eggsy? Is that you?" Michelle called from somewhere inside.

Eggsy swallowed. "Yeah, mum." He closed the door behind himself and walked toward the open archway that led to their tiny kitchen. Eggsy's mum met him halfway.

"My god, Eggsy. Where've you been?" Michelle didn't wait for Eggsy to answer. She pulled him into a quick, tight hug and then clamped his face down to smooch it. "I've been tryin' to call you, babe, but it's gone straight to voicemail every time. You've been gone for days!"

"I know, mum. 'm sorry." Eggsy pulled his forgotten phone from his pocket and glanced at it. "I fink the battery's dead." 

"Well, you should have called somehow. I've been worried sick about you."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, mum. I really am. But, look, I've got to—I'm kind of in a hurry. 've got to leave again."

"Leave? But you've just come back."

"I know, I know." Eggsy could feel his forehead pinching in frustration. He really didn't want to talk about this with his mum. "I'm actually jus' here to pack."

"Pack?" Michelle sounded panicked now.

"Yeah, shite—"

"Oi, language."

"Sorry. 's jus'. I got a place to stay for a bit. 's more of a—a, I don' know. But I can't stay here, mum. I have to go somewhere else for a while. An' I'm sorry. I know 'm not supposed to leave you here alone, but I haven't got a choice, mum. I have to go."

"What are you saying, Eggsy? Are you in some kind of trouble. Is this about Dean?"

"No mum, It's not Dean. I was in trouble, I guess. But 'm fine now, really. I'll be okay."

"Tell me what's going on."

Eggsy shook his head. He didn't want to worry his mum, but he couldn't bear to tell her how much he'd fucked it up this time. "I can't, mum. Not now. I don' really have time. I need to get my stuff, but I promise I'll charge my phone and call, okay?"

"Eggsy," she pleaded.

"Maybe you should get out too. Ya know, jus' take Ryan an' get out of here."

"I can't do that. You know I have nowhere to go."

"You could find a place, mum."

But Michelle just shook her head. She would never leave Dean. That was the worst part of everything.

"Okay, mum. I'll call though. I gotta get my shite together and go, but I'll try to see you when I can. I won't be far, alright?"

Michelle hesitated, but finally she nodded. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise, mum."

"And you'll me what's going on sometime?"

Eggsy's answer was interrupted by a knock on the door. _Fuck_. He had wasted too much time. Michelle started to head toward the door, but Eggsy caught her by the arm. "No!"

"What? What is it, Eggsy?"

"It's nothin'. Jus' the uh, the person I'm stayin' wif." Another knock sounded, louder this time. "I'll get it."

Eggsy rushed the front door and opened it just a crack. He blocked the view from his mum with his body. Harry stood on the stoop, poised to reach for the door handle.

"Ah, Eggsy."

"'m not ready yet. Gimme ten more minutes."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Are you alright?"

'm fine," Eggsy answered through gritted teeth. He jerked his head in the direction he figured his mum was in. "Jus' talkin' to me mum. Ten more minutes. Please."

"Who is this, Eggsy?" Damnit. Michelle must've seen Harry over Eggsy's shoulder. Eggsy closed his eyes and prayed to be anywhere else. When he opened them again, Eggsy was still face-to-face with Harry, who was actually _smirking_. Bastard.

"My name is Harry," the detective called over Eggsy to Michelle. The door was shoved hard out of Eggsy' grasp. "I apologize, Mrs. . . ?"

"Just call me Michelle," she answered, smiling.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Michelle. I wasn't aware Eggsy was talking with his mother. I assume he was explaining the situation?"

"Something like that," Michelle hedged. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"You know, mum," Eggsy interrupted, "'m sorry but we really can't stay. 've gotta get me stuff an' then we've gotta. . . head out."

Harry looked at Eggsy calculatingly. Eggsy tried desperately to mentally warn Harry not to bring up Eggsy's dad. Not to Michelle. She'd go mental.

"It's alright, Eggsy." Harry clasped his ward on the shoulder. "You go collect what you need. Michelle and I will stay out here and chat."

After a tense moment, Eggsy gave up. He would just be as quick as possible and hope Harry never had a chance to mention Lee Unwin. Eggsy dashed into his room and found a bag. He grabbed armfuls of clothes without really looking at what he'd picked up and stuffed everything inside. The only thing he was careful to grab was his phone charger. Eggsy was fairly certain he had everything needed, but he took a brief look around his room to make sure. He was just about done when he heard a sudden commotion in the other room. He rushed out of his room to find his mum stalking her way toward Eggsy's door.

"Gary Unwin. You told me you weren't in trouble."

"Mum—"

"You were arrested! You had a trial! And on top of that, you're moving out so that you can be watched around the clock by a cop?

"Well, it was that or prison, so." Eggsy shrugged.

"Eggsy!" she scolded.

"Hey, mum. 's alright. I'll be fine, okay? I told you that, and whatever Harry said don' change anyfing."

Michelle took a deep breath. "Fine. When will I see you again?"

"'m not exactly sure."

Harry, who had been calmly waiting on the couch, interrupted. "Eggsy will be fairly busy during the week, but he will have weekends off. I can always bring him by, or you can come see him at my home."

Michelle nodded. Harry's response seemed to calm her down a bit, and after some hugging and a few promises, Michelle finally let Eggsy grab his bag and get ready to go. Harry left first to go unlock the car while Eggsy reassured his mum he would call as often as he could. Eggsy walked over to Ryan and dropped down to press a kiss to her forehead, then said his final goodbyes to his mum. In the end, as Eggsy walked out to Harry’s car, Eggsy decided things hadn't gone too badly. Michelle had only a minor breakdown, and Dean had been nowhere in sight.


	8. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Can we stop at a pub?"_
> 
> _"Which pub?"_
> 
> _"Black Prince. It's down on—"_
> 
> _"I'm familiar with the place," Harry interrupted. "Thank you." Eggsy raised his eyebrows. Black Prince wasn't exactly a rough place, but it wasn't in the part of town that Eggsy pictured Harry spending time in. "You don't remember, do you?" Harry asked._
> 
> _"Remember what?"_
> 
> _"I'm not surprised. You were completely off your arse that night."_
> 
> _"I haven't a fuckin' clue what you're on about right now."_
> 
> _Harry was smiling. Jesus._

"Now what?"

"What do you want to do," Harry asked.

"You mean I ain't got nowhere to be?" Eggsy knew he sounded mildly irritated, but he was tired of bouncing between feeling like he was free and feeling like Harry was going keep Eggsy under his thumb all the time. It was starting to seem like they were going to keep having the same argument over and over again. Maybe it was Eggsy's fault for having expected more freedom than he was actually being given. But Harry was confusing him at every turn.

"No. Eventually we must return to my home, but we have the rest of the day before that. You took less time than I expected to get your things."

"So I could've stayed an' chatted wif me mum, and you didn't tell me?"

Harry looked bewildered. "Need I remind you that you were the one to hurry things along?"

The detective had Eggsy there. He had been pretty eager to get out of there, and he realized now that he had been operating under the assumption that Dean probably would have shown up if Eggsy had stayed too long. The sad part was that it was probably true. "No, 's fine," Eggsy answered, the fight going out of him.

Harry was apparently still waiting to hear where Eggsy wanted to go, seeing as he hadn't yet moved the car. Eggsy mulled over the possibilities. "Can we stop at a pub?"

"A pub," Harry repeated.

"Yeah. I fink maybe we should jus' talk for a bit. Me an' you. We're gonna be livin' together for a while. Might as well get to know each other."

"I think we're fairly well acquainted already, Eggsy."

"Nah. You only know me as a delinquent," Eggsy joked. "There's so much more to me, Harry."

Eggsy could see Harry suppressing a smile. "Which pub?"

"Black Prince. It's down on—"

"I'm familiar with the place," Harry interrupted. "Thank you." Eggsy raised his eyebrows. Black Prince wasn't exactly a rough place, but it wasn't in the part of town that Eggsy pictured Harry spending time in. "You don't remember, do you?" Harry asked.

"Remember what?"

"I'm not surprised. You were completely off your arse that night."

"I haven't a fuckin' clue what you're on about right now."

Harry was smiling. Jesus. "The first time I arrested you was at Black Prince, Eggsy."

"Oh."

"I got a call about a disturbance. You were at the establishment, barely eighteen, I think. You'd gotten entirely too drunk and were terrorizing everyone." Harry looked like he was recalling the memory with fondness. "It was mostly harmless, but you were driving customers away. The bartender couldn't get you to leave."

"Oh, god." Eggsy was starting to feel glad he couldn't remember this particular moment.

"The best part was when you somehow managed to entirely disregard the uniform I was wearing and mistook me for a patron." Eggsy wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "You tried to come on to me."

"You're fuckin wif me."

"I'm not," Harry insisted.

"No way. You fuckin' made that up." Eggsy hoped he wasn't blushing; his face felt hot. The car stopped, and Eggsy looked out the window. They were already at the pub. Was it too late to change his mind? Eggsy wasn't sure he ever wanted to come to this place again.

"Oh, it's completely true," Harry continued. "You didn't stop when I arrested you either." Eggsy covered his face with his hands. This couldn't be happening. "I believe you have quite the handcuff fetish, Eggsy."

"Oi, fuck off!" Eggsy bolted out of his seat and exited the car. He could hear Harry chuckling as Eggsy slammed the door. That fucker. This was so embarrassing.

Harry joined Eggsy at a booth inside the pub a few minutes after Eggsy had settled down. The detective was still smiling, but at least he looked like he was trying to contain himself. After they got their drinks, Harry asked, "Should I not have told you?"

Eggsy sighed and shook his head. He refused to meet Harry's eyes. "Why now, though? It's been four years. You never said anything until today."

"It's just never really come up. And I hardly think it's an appropriate topic to discuss with a detainee."

"Right." A long pause ensured, and Eggsy preoccupied himself by taking long, shallow sips of his beer. He tried to imagine himself hitting on Harry with confidence bolstered by alcohol. He couldn't. Not because Eggsy wasn't attracted to Harry—apparently he always had been—but because the man was so much older. More experienced, more refined. Harry was basically everything Eggsy was not. It was part of what interested Eggsy so much about the man. At least Harry was more amused by Eggsy's past advances than he was put off by them. Disgust would have been so much harder for Eggsy to handle than this.

Did I, y'know. . . any other time?"

"No," Harry answered, staring down into his Guinness. "There was plenty of other misbehavior, but that was the only time you ever attempted to flirt with me."

"Oh, that's. Good."

Harry just hmm'd into his pint.

"So," Eggsy started. He wasn't sure how to move on from this revelation.

"You said you wanted to talk. Did you have anything in particular you wanted to discuss?"

"Honestly? I was gonna ask about my dad."

"I see. You lured me here under the pretense of getting to know each other, and now I find that all you really want to do is learn more about your father. 

"No, Harry. I didn't mean—"

"It's quite alright, Eggsy," Harry assured. The detective smiled warmly. "I was joking with you. I would be quite happy to talk to you about him."

Eggsy took that as a sign to go ahead. "So, you were his partner?"

"For a brief time. He was fairly young but quite capable. The chief thought your father and I would make an excellent team. He was right, of course. Lee and I worked very well together for several months."

"So was you friendly? Or were you a bit of an arse to keep him in check like you do wif me?"

Harry snorted into his glass. "Your father, like I said, was excellent at his job. I didn't have to be an arse to him, and I'm hardly one with you, either." Eggsy smiled. His cheeks hurt from it, actually. Hearing about his father was better than he thought it would be. "Did you know he died to save my life?"

"I didn't." Eggsy moved forward until he was sitting on the edge of his seat. "How?"

"It was some nobody with a gun. A dealer that didn't want to get caught. He shot at me multiple times, but your father pushed me out of the way. One of the bullets hit him, actually." Eggsy held his breath. He'd never known any of this. "I would like to say I caught the man, but I'd never had a partner so critically injured before. I was hesitant to leave, and I stayed with him until the end rather than chase the man." After a minute of silence, Harry added quietly, "I'm sorry."

"'s alright," Eggsy said, surreptitiously wiping his eyes. "'m glad you stayed wif him."

Harry reached across the table and squeezed Eggsy's shoulder. The detective's eyes looked wet, like he was on the verge of crying himself. It hit Eggsy then that his father's death had been a loss for Harry too.

**Author's Note:**

> So chapters will probably be about the same length every time, but we will see. Tell me what you think and [come say hi!](http://myloveasrare.tumblr.com)


End file.
